Fallout Unova (HIATUS)
by T. Lakin
Summary: In a time where the regions of the Pokemon World have armed themselves to the teeth in anticipation for war, the match finally strikes. A wildfire of nuclear missile strikes burn holes into the regions, sending the survivors to live in underground vaults. But, Geki, an 18 year old boy, has his doubts about what it's like outside, and about what truly happened to his father.
1. Chapter 1

Awakening

Geki awoke from a troubling dream of explosions and looked down at his shirt. He was sweating terribly and smelled awful. He got out of bed and fumbled around his room, looking for a new shirt. _Great way to start my 18th birthday_. He hit the light switch. The generators began humming as the lights flickered on.

"Hey, turn those off!" Kiko grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "C'mon Geki, it's six o'clock in the morning. Go back to bed."

Geki laughed as he pulled on a new shirt. "Oh come on, Kiko. Not even you know what time it actually is anymore. We've been down here for 5 years since those nukes have gone off upstairs. I doubt you know when your birthday is anymore."

Kiko scoffed at him. "My birthday is on the 6th of June, 2006. I'm 15 years old. I will be turning 16, and will learn about becoming a Pokemon Soldier, in two weeks. And I haven't touched my watch once since we got down here those five years ago." She looked at Geki and boasted a proud face. "Speaking of Pokemon Soldiers, you have to enlist today, right?"

The aura of the room, their home for the past 3 years since their father's mysterious death, became solemn and stern. Geki sighed, "Yes. Then I'll be leaving with the rest of the people who turned 18 in May in two weeks... Right on the 6th of June. Yeah, Kik. Thats when I go to boot camp. Right on your birthday..."

He looked over at his sister. Kiko was trying to fight back tears. She finally failed to contain them and began sobbing. "Please don't leave. The overseer has enough Soldiers already, why does he still have this draft going? It's not fair! When you're gone, who is going to support me until I turn 18? Oh wait, they don't let women do jobs as Pokemon Soldiers. They don't even let us buy things that aren't on our list of necessities at the PokeMart. As if trying to buy a Pokeball for self defense is illegal, they refuse to teach us girls how to catch and befriend the Pokemon!" She hugged her brother tightly. Her tears were soaking into his new shirt.

Geki sighed. "I don't have to leave for two weeks, Kiko. Don't worry. I'll think of something. Let's go back to bed. I got a long day ahead of me." He flipped the light switch off and climbed back into the bed across the room from his sister.

He couldn't sleep though. He was contemplating the dream he had. _I really hope that was just a dream, and not some screwed up premonition._ He tossed and turned for three hours before a knock on the door dragged him out of bed. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes. A burly marine was standing in front of him, a rifle slung across his back and three pokeballs strapped to his waist.

"Executive order 9524Alpha73November has been given by the overseer. As of today, all vault citizens who turn 18 will enlist on their 18th Birthday for a position as Pokemon Soldier. I'm Colonel Dmitri Robinson. Nice to meet you. Come with me." The Colonel grabbed Geki's wrist and took him out of the room. He took him to their meeting place they planned out 2 years ago, a place where they couldn't be surveilled or recorded. "Ok, now that I got all that official BS out of the way, how are you doing kid?"

Geki smiled. "You had me worried there. I'm doing pretty good. Did you get the stuff?" Colonel Robinson set a box down in front of him and opened the lid. The box contained a handgun, three pokeballs, and six potions. "Nice. Are these pokeballs owned?"

Dmitri shook his head. "These are empty. I went ahead and got your starter pokemon though." He pulled out another box. It contained a blue, a red, and a green pokeball. "The blue one is an Oshawott. He's a little feisty and doesn't like change. The red one is a Tepig. He loves to destroy everything. The green one is a Snivy. He's calm, but when in danger can prove to be very powerful. Oshawott is a water type, his final evolution stays as a water type though. Tepig is a fire type, but his final evolution is a fire-fighting type. This Snivy was bred from mine and Alisha's. Pick one for you and one for Kiko. Then, we'll escape."

Geki looked at the three pokeballs. _Kiko is more important than me, and Dmitri will hold on to whatever Pokemon I request him to give to her until she turns 18._ He placed his hand over the blue pokeball that contained Oshawott. He hesitated and shook his head. "I know how strong your Serperior is, so I'm interested in seeing what her offspring can do. I choose Snivy. I'll take good care of him." He grabbed the green pokeball and grinned. "Well, consider me armed."

Colonel Robinson shook his head. "You aren't armed. If you use that Snivy here, the rest of the marines will shoot you dead and strip that pokeball from you." He presented Geki a pistol and a magazine. "The current magazine is empty. To reload, hit the button below the trigger. That will release the current magazine from the lock position, allowing you to pull it free of the gun. Load the fully loaded magazine in until it clicks in place. Slide the top part of the weapon back until you know a round is in the chamber. It only has a grip safety, so put pressure on the grip. Aim down your sights, and fire. There, you just took a crash course on how to kill." Geki grabbed hold of the pistol, but Dmitri refused to let go of it yet. "Just because you have the power to kill doesn't mean you go around shooting everyone who stole your lunch money, you hear?"

Geki gulped and nodded his head. "I'll only use it if someone is threatening my life, how does that sound?"

Dmitri shook his head once more. "When I was stationed on the frontlines in Kanto, we were always told 'Don't fire unless fired upon.' Because civillians were present. Guess what happened? Everytime we went out on patrol, one of our guys would always get killed before we were clear to engage. After losing half the battalion, my fireteam finally decided we weren't going to wait to get shot at, we were going to assess the hostile threats and take them out before they could fire a shot. Use it when you expect a threat, not when the threat is already clear and present, standing over you, and ready to put a bullet in your brain."

Geki nodded his head again. "Okay, shall we get going and leave this 'unleavable' place?" Dmitri nodded his head, gave Geki a few pistol magazines, and opened the door.

Kiko was outside the door with a furious look on her face "What's this I hear about you leaving this 'unleavable place'? I understand the fact that you would have been forced to leave in two weeks, but do you really think you can just abandon your little sister and try to survive _out there_? You are insane and selfish. Why do you even want to see the wasteland of the White Forest? There is nothing there but death, destruction, and deadly Pokemon that can kill you with one attack!"

Geki sighed and mentally kicked himself. He should have known his nosy little sister would eavesdrop. He scratched the back of his head. "Dmitri, leave the Oshawott for Kiko. Kiko, I'm leaving Whitetree Hollow for your benefit. There is more out there than war and death, and we can befriend those wild Pokemon. That's my goal. Befriend the wild Pokemon so we can all once again live with them with mutual respect. Just like ten years ago."

Ten years ago meaning before Team Plasma and Ghetsis failed at controlling the world's ten mightiest Pokemon and sent the world into turmoil. The regions of the Earth began competing for control over the ten Pokemon, and as conflicts erupted, the ten pokemon went into hiding in each region. There were six in Unova: Kyurem, an ice-dragon from prehistoric times. Reshiram, the fire-dragon of truth. Zekrom, the thunder-dragon of ideals. Latios, the blue male psychic-dragon. and Latias, the red female psychic dragon. Stories from jet pilots coming back from patrols and missions outside the vault about seeing the pair of psychic-dragons screaming by their fighters as they were at their maximum speed. The pilots claimed they could never catch up to the pair, and that they could go twice the speed of the Su-47s they all flew. Then there was the head of all of them: the only Arcanine capable of putting the others in their place. Rumor had it the legendary canine was breeding with other Arcanine somewhere in the wastelands of Unova.

Geki grinned._ I will befriend these six legends, and when I do, I will be able to put an end to this apocalypse._


	2. Chapter 2

Escaping the Inescapable

_10 years ago, the world was as peaceful as it could be. Unova's only armed force was the police. Mewtwo, Arceus, Latios, Latias, Rayquaza, a community of Arcanine, Kyurem, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyogre all peacefully rested in hidden locations, waiting for the trainers they chose to challenge and capture them._

_Then Teams Plasma, led by Ghetsis, rose from darkness and attempted to use money, greed, and evil to disturb the legends. He first tried to awake Zekrom and Reshiram and turn the world into chaos. A trainer named "N" thwarted his plan with the help of another who managed to wake Zekrom and Reshiram and control the two by thinking alike, while having separate ideas. Ghetsis then tried to fuse Kyurem with Reshiram using technology that would make it the strongest Pokémon in the world, but failed to keep the beast under control. The two split from each other and vowed to keep peace in their respective regions. Ghetsis then travelled to a different region to try and tame Latios and Latias. The two psychic dragons fled from the region and took refuge with a powerful Arcanine, one that Ghetsis abandoned. Ghetsis found the refuge and thought the Arcanine would take him in and let him capture the two dragons. He couldn't have been more wrong. The Arcanine gave Ghetsis a severe beating before throwing him out of the land. That's when Ghetsis travelled to another region, in search of Kyogre. He befriended team Magma and Aqua's Maxie and Archie, two people in search of the water pokemon. They succeeded in trapping the Kyogre, but were then met by Rayquaza, a flying-dragon type. Rayquaza distracted them with a simple hyper beam attack and rescued Kyogre. Then, Mewtwo and Arceus appeared and teleported Ghetsis to a wasteland island on the outskirts of Unova's western shore._

_While this began happening, Ghetsis managed to scare the leaders of the worlds into militarizing their armies. Kanto launched a nuclear warhead into Unova's treasured White Forest and Black City, starting a world war. Johto sent bombers over the Sinnoh region. Sinnoh then took over the Sevii Islands, which at the time, were under mutual control of both Unova and Hoenn. Trainers became soldiers, and the governments of each region began hunting the legends._

_This would be the start of the very first war in the world of Pokémon. Pokémon began killing those who tried to kill them. Then came nuclear fallout. Everyone retreated to underground vaults as the fighting and explosions and bullets was replaced by radiation, wasteland, and sands. Pokémon, unaffected by radiation, attempted to adapt and flourished the land, still holding a killer instinct for human flesh._

Geki patted his sister on her head. "Kiko, don't believe everything the overseer says. There was a way in here, that means there's a way out."

Colonel Dmitri scoffed, "Of course there's a way out. How do you think we deploy troops out to the frontlines? How do you think our Su-47s get out of the hangars? There are so many ways out it's surprising people haven't noticed them."

Kiko glared at her brother. "That's not the point! You obviously don't understand what I'm trying to say!" She clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles were already turning white. "Do you really think you can just up and leave your sister behind? Reserve a Pokémon for me to use when I turn 18, and just _leave_? How dare you!" Tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. "Remember when Dad died? You told me... You told... You said 'Don't worry Kiko. I'm here to protect you.' Well who is going to protect me now? Dmitri? How can I trust him when he went behind my back to plan _your _escape?"

Geki grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Because Dmitri saved my life! He's more loyal to our family than anyone else! He went through the troubles to bring three Pokémon for us to choose. Be happy we have someone this far in. And if you must know, I don't think Dad is dead. Remember? We went on lockdown because of a Garbodor attack, Dad went with Colonel Dmitri, and never came back. Kiko, don't you get it? _He escaped during the attack!_ Dad is out there wandering the wastelands for who knows why! I think he has friends out there. I think he is with some military personnel, searching for a way to return to the surface!"

Kiko rolled her eyes, "The overseer says the most anyone could live outside the vault is 5 days. There is nothing out there. That's why-"

Geki took out a picture from his box. "This came a couple of days ago. Stole it from the overseer's office." The picture was of a small tin town, made completely of scrap parts, with people walking around as if it was normal life. In the middle of the town was a large bomb, probably nuclear, that had yet to detonate. "Does this look like nothing? These people have established a normal life out there! Kiko, our father is alive out there!"

Kiko was crying. "How can I believe you? I just found out you've been lying to me since we've been here."

Geki sighed. "There you go again, stubborn as always." He laughed and patted his sister on the head. "I don't have anymore proof aside from that picture. I plan on getting out of here, because I think dad is working on something huge, and he will need all the help he can get. Kiko, we have a plan for you. We want you to become the next Overseer of this vault. Preach to the people that there is something out there, and when I come back I will teach them how to survive out there. Living in a hole is not what humans do. We once flourished on this world, now we just look pathetic."

Dmitri grinned. "Alright, Geki. Let's get going. Kiko, see you around."

Kiko stood there, frozen. She couldn't move or speak. Geki gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you sis. Take care of that Oshawatt, alright?"

With that, Geki and Colonel Dmitri left the room, leaving Kiko standing there, her hands in fists and tears streaking down her face.

Geki let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez. Poor Kiko... Dmitri, you need to be the one that questions her after I escape. I don't want her to be tortured by some of the other MPs here. She needs to be comfortable. She will tell you exactly what you want. I know her. She'll say I told her I was escaping and that she tried to stop me, but my willpower was stronger than her pleas. She won't mention you."

Colonel Dmitri looked down the steel-clad corridor and examined the tunnel Geki would use to get out. Five straight days of digging with my fireteam. He grinned and patted his nephew on the back. "Relax kid. I'll take care of her for you. She'll become Vault Overseer sooner or later. Now go. You got two miles of crawling to do to reach the door to the outside world. I'll meet you at the main door, that's where the tunnel will shoot you out of. When we meet, I will unlock the armory and supply locker. Take what you need, but don't make it too obvious. I don't want to see you lugging an RPG out of there. Take small arms, got it?"

Geki nodded his head. He proffered a hand to his old friend and smiled. "Well Dmitri, I'll see you on the other side."

Dmitri smiled and shook his hand. "Keep that Snivy in check. Stay alive buddy."

Geki climbed into the tunnel and began crawling through the two-mile long tunnel. _Hang on dad, I'm coming to help. _Geki popped out of the tunnel and sighed. _Man, now I'm covered in dirt... _He collapsed to the ground and relaxed.

Dmitri chuckled and stepped out from the darkness, "You made it." He leaned over, a key dangling from his neck, and helped Geki to his feet. "I hope you know that what you did is only a fraction of what boot camp is like. Imagine doing that every day, for twice as long."

Geki caught his breath and slugged Dmitri's shoulder. "Why do you think I'm leaving this place?" He pointed to the key around the colonel's neck, "Is that the key to the armory?"

Dmitri removed the key from his neck and gave it to Geki, "Yep. Grab what you need." He walked to the armory door and watched as Geki unlocked it. The door opened and revealed assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, and light machine guns lining the walls. Dmitri stepped into the armory and grabbed a C7A1 Assault Rifle. He loaded a magazine into it and tossed it to Geki. "Castellia Corporation C7A1 Assault Rifle. Range of 3,000 meters. Fires a caseless 7.62x65mm bullet with a fire rate of 1500 rounds per minute. This means you can empty your 55 round magazine in less than 10 seconds."

Geki looked at the assault rifle and slung it over his shoulder. Dmitri tossed him a shotgun next. "Goldenrod Bird Hunter shotgun from Goldenrod Armored Industries. 10 gauge tungsten core explosive shells, fully automatic 950 RPM with a 15 round drum mag. Capable of killing a Kanto RAH-66 Comanche with one shell. I've done it. Your pistol fires a .55 caliber bullet that is capable of punching through tank armor. You're pretty much capable of handling a small army. Your dad may be in the town in that picture you showed Kiko. We used to stop by there all the time when we were out in the field. Mention me or your dad, and everyone there will like you, except for Pastor Shieldmore, he doesn't like anyone."

Geki nodded and headed for the door that would take him to the outside world, and hopefully, his father. As the large circular door slid open, he turned back to Dmitri and smiled, "See you, old friend." Dmitri nodded before crumpling to the ground.

Dmitri waved Geki on. "All units, someone escaped!" He covered his microphone, "Run! Now! Before they kill me, and kill your sister!" He turned his microphone back on and announced, "He is escaping through the back entrance! Stop him there!"

Geki ran out the front entrance of the vault and never looked back.

The light stung his eyes. He reached for a non-existent dimmer switch.

A voice spoke to him, "Oh wow, another one escaped. Welcome to the White Wasteland, Vault Dweller." Geki's eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light. That's when he noticed it. The tan colours of the wasteland, the dull brown rocks, and the stumps of what used to be hundreds of thousands of trees in what used to be the White Forest.

Three men in ragged clothes pushed a shopping cart filled to the brim with cans. One of them stopped and handed a small walkie-talkie to Geki and said, "Here you go, kid. Turn it to channel 8 for the wasteland's greatest voice, Three Dog. He's a dude who is in shelter in the capital city of Castellia with three Houndoom at his side and protected by the Brotherhood Of Steel You'll hear more about them throughout your time here in the wasteland... Which we are gonna cut short!"

The three men pulled out knives and a shotgun and charged Geki. The first man, a scrawny kid, tackled Geki to the ground. Geki's adrenaline kicked in and he remembered a lesson Dmitri taught him. _When you have that weird feeling that time is slowing, react quickly, but take your shots accurately._ Geki pulled his pistol from his leg holster and pressed it to the small man's chest before he could bring the knife down and into Geki's chest.

He remembered another lesson. _Don't hesitate to drop any armed people, chances are they won't surrender until you've blown off an arm or a leg._ Geki aimed for the man's knife and fired, the bullet tearing through the knife and ripping off the man's hand. He fell to the ground and screamed at the bloodied stump

Another lesson popped into Geki's head._ Just because you wounded him, don't think he won't stop fighting. If he has friends, target them next._ He aimed for the guy who gave him the walkie-talkie. He lifted his hands up in surrender and glanced to his right. _Always look where the enemy looks. Don't let him escape, or let his friends get the jump on you._ Geki both looked and stepped to his left. The guy with the shotgun was waiting. The tall man pulled the trigger and received a faint click. He looked down the barrel of his rusted shotgun and watched as 12 gauge buckshot came flying up into his face. The tall man crumpled to the ground.

The man who gave geki the radio tried to run. Geki holstered his pistol, unslung his assault rifle, and fired a single round right through the man's leg. Geki walked up to the bleeding man, who had his hands up again and was pleading, "No, no! Don't kill me! We just wanted your stuff, yeah, all we wanted was your stuff!" Geki raised the assault rifle and pressed it to the man's forehead. The man closed his eyes and sighed. "Do it."

Geki remembered the last lesson. _Don't give the enemy what he wants. Instead, give him what he hates. _So instead of killing the man, Geki put a bullet in the man's other leg_._ He remembered a side note from his lessons with Dmitri. _Oh, yeah. Always leave the battlefield with a humorous exit._ Geki looked at the man and smiled, "Thanks for the radio." He walked over to the rusted shotgun and the man with buckshot in his face and sighed. He picked up the shotgun and smacked it against the rocks. The weapon broke in half and fell into an orange scrap pile next to the wounded man.

Geki left them there to rot away. He looked at the radio and turned it to channel 8. He put the headphone in his ear and kept walking down the wasteland. A voice rang out loud and clear, "Hey, hey, hey, Wastelanders! Its Three Dog! MC mastermind here at Castellia Radio giving you all the juicy new gossip!"


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Megaton

Geki laughed at the man on the radio as he gave another talk, "Wastelanders. Listen to me. President Ghetsis and his army of Plasma have a truck full of Miltank and are spoon feeding you the bullshit. Listen, children. I am the voice in the darkness, I am your savior, and when I tell you that Ghetsis is corrupt, you better believe me."

He looked up into the sky and rested for a few minutes. Then, out of nowhere, a creature appeared in the distance. The creature was red and orange and dog like. Geki couldn't believe his eyes. He was witnessing an Arcanine. He debated throwing his Snivy out there and capturing it but stopped. _Type matchups. That Arcanine would turn Snivy into ashes._ He put the pokeball back on its harness and examined the legend.

_Maybe it will let me..._ He walked towards the canine. The fiery dog looked at Geki as he made his approach. Sweat beaded off of Geki's forehead as he stepped carefully towards the Arcanine. Geki felt like if he took one wrong step towards the Arcanine, it would munch on him with its Fire Fang attack. But, then the Arcanine stepped towards Geki, its massive paws padding at the earth below it. The canine was now face to face with Geki, noses almost touching.

The Arcanine bowed its head and gave out a friendly bark. Geki jumped back at the bark before stepping forward again. He slowly brought his hand towards the legendary's muzzle. The Arcanine stepped forward into the hand and began rubbing its face against Geki's hand. The fur was ever-so-soft and the Arcanine was incredibly warm. The creature lay on its back and waited. Geki knelt down and gave the pokemon a belly rub. _He's just like a normal dog..._

A gunshot rang out in the distance. Startled, Geki looked towards where the shot came from. When he looked back, the Arcanine was gone. All that was left was a big paw print. Geki got up and headed straight for where he heard the shot ring out. He crested a hill and saw a mass of tin and scrap metal. A sniper was stationed on top of the mass. As Geki approached, he noticed a dead man laying in the dirt. A man stood by the body. Geki waved to the man, "Hey! Hey! I'm Geki Kitakyushu! Have you seen my father?"

The man turned around and smiled. "Mista Kitakyushu? Why yes, he was just here a week ago. Come on in, and don't let them Spearow get a bite off you." He pointed up into the sky, where a large flock of Spearow circled above the mass of tin and metal.

Geki walked down the slope and met with the man. He shook his hand and smiled, "So, my dad isn't dead then."

The man turned back and walked towards the metal heap. "Yessa. What made you think he was?"

Geki mumbled under his breath, "Everyone." He spoke up to the man, "Did you know I was coming?"

The man shrugged his shoulders as he typed a password into a keypad. "Knew it was coming sooner or later. I was just waiting for you, actually. I heard some commotion by the vault exit and knew you were comin'." A door opened in the scrap metal and unveiled a small village with a large nuclear missile drilled in the middle in a small pool of water. The man walked into the village and smiled, "Welcome to Megaton. I'm the sheriff here, Lucas Simms." Lucas proffered his hand.

Geki gladly shook it, "What shops are available here?"

The sheriff pointed to a large tin building on a hill. "Moira sells just about everything you need in her PokeShop. She can also repair anything too. For food, I recommend the little shack by the missile. They have every little bite of food imaginable in there."

A bald man shoved past Geki, "Watch it, kid."

Lucas laughed, "That's Jericho. He's our resident grump, but we keep him around because he is one hell of a shot with that rifle of his."

Geki's attention drew towards the missile jammed into the ground at the center of the town. "So, are you gonna do anything about that nuke?"

Lucas sighed, "Nothin' much we can do. No one here knows how to defuse it, not even Moira."

Geki eyeballed it and felt confident. "What if, say, someone were to defuse it?"

Lucas laughed a hearty laugh, "Boy, if someone could defuse that thing, I'd pay 'em 1,000 caps!"

Geki patted Lucas on the shoulder and walked towards the missile. A man in a catholic robe stood by the bomb mumbling religious sayings. Lucas sighed and yelled at the man, "Shieldmore, get the hell away from that thing! That water is filled with radiation!"

Shieldmore turned around and mumbled, "But we must embrace Adam's Glow. We shall all be saved by Adam."

"Dadgummit Shieldmore!" He turned back to Geki and shook his head. "That couk is our crazy religious Pastor Shieldmore. Ignore him. Rads have made him insane."

Geki climbed onto the missile and opened the control panel. A lesson from school popped in his head. Red means dead, yellow is mellow, blue is good for you. He found the blue wire and tugged. The thing wouldn't budge. He sighed and jumped down. "Mind if I use my pokemon to cut this wire? I can't do it myself."

Lucas raised his hands in surrender. "Do what you gotta do."

Geki nodded and unholstered his pokeball. He tossed it in the air and said, "Snivy, here we go!" The pokeball bursted open and unveiled a green snake-like creature. The creature looked at Geki for orders. Geki pointed to the missile and said, "Snivy, use Leaf Blade on the blue wire!" The Snivy crawled up the nuke and unleashed a precise and swift attack with its tail. The pokemon leaped down from the nuke and stood on its hind legs by Geki. Geki climbed back up to the wires and smiled, "Good work buddy!" The blue wire was severed cleanly. Snivy gave out a small cry of approval and climbed up on Geki's shoulder.

Lucas smiled, "That's one loyal pokemon you got there, Geki."

Snivy rubbed his face against Geki's and gave a happy cry. Geki laughed and said, "Yep," He pulled his pokeball out, "Snivy, retur-" Snivy swatted the pokeball out of Geki's hand and growled. Geki sighed, "I see buddy, you don't want the pokeball." He put the pokeball back on its holster and rubbed Snivy's back.

Lucas held a large bag in front of him, "Here you go, kid. You're 1,000 caps."

Geki pushed the bag back at him, "I don't need it sir."

Lucas proffered a smaller bag and a document. "Fine, 500 and a house deed."

Geki laughed, "You don't give up, do you, sheriff?" Snivy gave a small grunt of agreement.

Lucas extended the bag and document even further. "Nope. Take it."

Geki sighed, "Alright, thank you, friend."

"Follow me." The pair headed up the hill to a house next to Moira's shop. Lucas opened the door and walked in. "It's not much, but it has all the needs. You got a bed, bath, and kitchen as well as a place for your pokemon to rest."

Geki proffered his hand to the sheriff. "Thanks, Lucas. I'll be sure to stop by every once in awhile during my search for my father."

Lucas took off his hat and shook Geki's hand. "Yeah, about your dad... Go talk to Moriarty at the pub. That's where your dad stopped by after he escaped."

Geki wanted to go immediately, but stopped himself. "I'll check it out tomorrow. For now, I need some sleep."

Lucas walked out and said, "Alright, kid. See you in the morning." With that, Lucas closed the door, leaving Geki and Snivy alone.

Geki looked at his Snivy and smiled, "Your room is right over there, buddy. Get some rest. We got a long day ahead of us."

Snivy nodded and headed for the bed in the corner of the kitchen. Geki walked up the stairs and into his room. He lay in bed for a good hour before something scratched at his door. He opened it to find Snivy waiting with his small pillow in his mouth. Snivy jumped up onto Geki's bed, set down his pillow, and curled up into a small coil before falling asleep. Geki sighed and looked at his new best friend. "You know, buddy. We're going to befriend every pokemon that we can." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Training Day

A knock on the door summoned Geki awake. He stumbled down the stairs and fumbled with the door knob. When he finally managed to open it, a thick Unovian accent spoke. "Wow, boy. You look just like your father." Geki rubbed his eyes and was met with an outstretched hand. "The name's Collin Moriarty. Welcome to Megaton!"

Geki shook Moriarty's hand and grumbled, "Why are you here so early?"

Moriarty laughed and took a swig from his water can, "I knew you Whitetree Hollow vault dwellers would have jet lag after being in a hole so long! You're dad was this way too when he got here! Just babbling and rambling and complaining the whole time he was here! Heck, he thought it was morning at lunch time!"

Geki stopped Moriarty dead in his laughter, "Wait, when was my father here?"

Moriarty sighed, "About a week ago. He was stopping by every so often to get supplies and other crap from Moira. Your dad and I, we go a heck of a ways back. I'm sure you remember me from Kiko and your's soccer days?" He took a swig from his water and waited for a response from Geki. When he didn't receive one, he let out a large sigh and jabbed a stubby thumb at his chest. "It's me! Head Coach Moriarty from school!"

As Geki examined his face more, an identity began to materialize in his head. The beard, the thick accent, and even the large bruise across his left shoulder proved it. It really was him. Geki laughed, "Of course, how could I forget!" He reached his arms out and proffered a hug. "Coach Moriarty from the time when I almost hit you with a 90 mile an hour soccer ball!" The two hugged and laughed together.

Moriarty sighed and looked at Geki's Snivy. "So, this is the Snivy that disarmed the nuke." He bent down and proffered his hand to the grass-snake. Snivy sniffed it curiously before bowing his head. Moriarty spoke as he stroked the Pokemon, "Today, you and your Snivy will be working with me and my Mudkip."

Geki picked Snivy up and looked at his old coach, "What kind of work?"

Moriarty smiled and unholstered a silver Pokeball from his belt. "Combat work. Follow me outside. Oh yeah, from now on, refer to me as Coach again."

Geki put on a cap and walked outside. Moriarty waited by the entrance to Megaton. Geki met up with him and sighed, "I've got five spare Pokeballs here, are we catching any?"

Moriarty shook his head and walked out of the safe territory of Megaton. "Nope. We're going to teach your Snivy to fight against other trained Pokemon. Geki, I challenge you to a match!"

Moriarty threw up his silver Pokeball. As the ball bursted open, a blue fish-like pokemon appeared. It had a paddle shaped tail with a dorsal fin on top of its head with starlike cheeks. "First lesson! Type matchups. My Mudkip is a Water type. Your Snivy is a Grass type. Grass beats-"

Geki grinned and finished the sentence for him, "Water, Ground and Rock. They are weak to Ice, Fire, Bug, Flying and Poison types. Snivy's ability is usually Overgrow, but mine has the Contrary ability. That means any status changing attack that you do will be reversed. My Dad taught me a thing or two about how these Pokemon work. Snivy, use Leaf Blade!"

Moriarty grinned. "Mudkip, Dig." The Mud Fish pokemon swiftly dug deep into the earth. Snivy paused halfway through his attack. Then, the Mudkip sprang out of the ground and charged Snivy. "Second lesson! Attack anticipation and speed!"

Geki gritted his teeth, "Snivy, dodge and use Leaf Tornado!" Snivy jumped into the air and spun up a large gust of wind and leaves that spiraled their way towards Mudkip. The attack hit the Pokemon, causing it to tumble end over end.

"You are learning quick, Kitakyushu. Mudkip, dig, then use mud slap to slow that Snivy down." Mudkip dug into the earth and surfaced, wetting the dirt and throwing it at Snivy. Moriarty laughed. "Lesson three. Stat changing-"

Geki grinned and cut him off. "Snivy, take this hit! Then, use your ability to increase your speed and hit Mudkip with a slam!" Snivy took the hit, but followed up with an incredibly fast Slam attack. The Mudkip took the attack head on and was thrown back at Moriarty, unconscious and badly bruised. Geki stroked Snivy's back. "Lesson Four. Know the Pokemon's abilities."

Moriarty sighed and returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball. "Your Dad taught you well, Kitakyushu."

Geki shook his head. "Not just my Dad, Colonel Dmitri as well." Geki proffered his hand to Moriarty to help him up.

The Unovian gladly accepted his hand and stood. He holstered his Pokeball and shook Geki's hand. "Come on, buddy. Follow me to Moira's. She can heal up your Snivy." The two walked back into Megaton, one defeated, and one victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

In The Vault

Kiko gritted her teeth and mumbled to herself what she had been mumbling for the past four hours. "I know nothing. I woke up, and my brother was gone. I do not have any pokemon. I know-"

The steel door to her cell slid open. Colonel Dmitri stepped in and said, "Ready to go?"

Kiko nodded her head and hugged him. "Oshawott is hidden under my bed. If things don't go right..."

Dmitri nodded his head. "I understand. Don't think that way, though. Just go in there with a strong disposition. Be strong. We can beat the Overseer. You just have to give the signal. Remember, I'll be right next to you the whole time. The Overseer will be your target. Once the shooting starts, sprint up there and grab him. My Serperior will keep you guys protected in a Coil. Disarm him and get him out of there and to the medical bay. It's going to be a bloodbath. I don't even know if I'm going to make it. If I don't," He handed Kiko a green and black Pokeball, "Take care of Serperior. He's got a Docile nature, so keep him occupied."

Another Pokemon soldier walked in. "Colonel. It's time."

Dmitri nodded his head. "Let's go girl." The three people walked into the large auditorium. A single table with a single chair sat at the front of the auditorium. A large podium faced the table with a tall, bald man waiting at it. The bald man was the Overseer of the entire Vault. His word was law. Hundreds of people sat in the audience and gave Kiko nods and winks as she walked by.

The bald man spoke. "Kiko Kitakyushu. Please take the chair." Kiko did so. The Overseer continued, "Kiko Kitakyushu, you are on trial due to your brother's traitorous actions of conspiring against the government of the Vault, escaping the Vault, and causing speculation of other Vault civilians. What do you have to say about your brother, Geki Kitakyushu?"

Kiko smirked, "He's my brother. I love him as family. He was there to support me when our dad died. What, you want me to say things like I hate him?" She laughed. "Sure, I'm confused on why my bro just up and left in the middle of the night, but that doesn't mean I was apart of it. I know nothing." Dmitri almost made the jump into action, then he realized she hadn't said the actual signal. Kiko continued, "Well, let's take this into your matters, Mr. Overseer. Why do you question and execute family members of those who escaped the Vault? This is round two for me. I know your tricks and tactics. You can't break me."

The Overseer smiled, "That's fine. We'll just question your possession of Pokemon. Do you happen to have any?"

Kiko looked at Dmitri and winked. _Get ready, buddy_. She cleared her throat and slammed a fist on the table. "I know nothing. I woke up, and my brother was gone. I do not have any Pokemon. I know that in about fifteen seconds, an all out war will break out here in the Vault in three... two.." She stood and knocked her chair over. "One."

Dozens of Pokeballs filled the sky. Pokemon appeared and began taking control of the auditorium from the Overseer's Royal Guard. Kiko sprinted straight for the Overseer and knocked his pistol from his hands. A giant snake-like Pokemon wrapped itself around Kiko and the Overseer.

Kiko looked up at the Pokemon and said, "Serperior, cover us and help out Dmitri with some Razor Leaf attacks!" The Serperior gave a response and began releasing razor sharp leaves at the Royal Guardsmen. Kiko looked at the Overseer with a glare, "Well now, you are being overthrown. How does it feel?"

The Overseer gritted his teeth, "I hope you know how to run a Vault filled with thousands of people."

"Apparently I know how to do it better than you. Those thousands of people have been unhappy with the way you've been running things for the years. I'm opening the Vault to the outside world. I will allow people to come and go as they please." Kiko looked up at Serperior, "Serperior, make a hole! Let's get out of here!"

Serperior nodded and struck the wall behind Kiko with a massive Leaf Blade attack. Kiko grabbed the bald man by his collar and dragged him out of the auditorium. Serperior followed behind, unleashing a powerful Leaf Storm attack to both fill the hole and stop the Guardsmen that attempted to pursue. Kiko and Serperior reached a fork in the hallway, only to be blocked by three massive Rhyperior. Serperior charged through the three Rhyperior with yet another Leaf Storm before being pounced on by a Flareon's Flame Wheel attack.

"No!" Kiko screamed. A Razor Shell flew out behind Kiko and the Overseer and struck the Flareon.

Kiko looked behind her. A tiny little otter looking Pokemon cocked its head. "Osha...?"

She waved the Oshawott over to her and hugged it tightly. "Thanks buddy." She noticed something small and silver by a dead Guardsman. She let go of Oshawott and slowly walked towards the Guardsman. In the soldier's hand was a dark-grey pokeball, next to him lay an Aron, cuddled up in a Defense Curl. Kiko touched the steel Pokemon's head and said in a gentle voice, "It's alright. It's over now. You'll be safe with me."

The Aron opened its eyes and looked up at Kiko and Oshawott. "Ar..." Kiko grabbed the pokeball and returned the Aron to it.

She looked at the Guardsman, his face was bloodied and a dark hole was pierced in his forehead. A C7A1 assault rifle lay next to him. Kiko picked it up with caution. She didn't know how to use it, but she did know that she needed it.

The Overseer chuckled. "Is this your first time holding a rifle? It's pretty simple. Load the magazine at the back. Press that button above the trigger to release the bolt in order to chamber a new round. Pull the trigger to take someone's life. Are you prepared to take someone's life?"

Kiko laughed. "You will most likely be dead by my hands once this is over. I'm not afraid, old man."

The Overseer smiled, "Just wait until you do kill someone, young girl. The feeling of guilt will set in, then, denial. Then you won't want to live any longer. Just wait girl... just wait. Guilt will-"

Oshawott knocked the Overseer over the head with a Razor Shell attack. The bald man fell to the ground, unconscious, with a large bruise over his head. Oshawott folded his small arms and gave a small "Hmmph."

Kiko laughed and patted her friend on the head."Thanks again Osh." She looked up at Serperior, "Serperior, head back to Dmitri. I'll handle this."

Serperior nodded and slithered back to the auditorium. Kiko slid open the door to the medical bay and let Oshawott in. She slid the door shut and locked it. Now all she could do was wait for the gunfire to end, and hope for the sounds of celebration to ring out through the Vault.


End file.
